


Schachmatt

by LightofExcalibur



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Some light angst, dealing with the past, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofExcalibur/pseuds/LightofExcalibur
Summary: During a chess game some old wounds get opened. But is now really the time to deal with that?





	Schachmatt

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'm sorry about the chess motifs. I don't know enough about it but the idea seemed so good in my head  
This might be a bit confusing but I wanted to have this old feeling. I hope it comes through

"The tea is delicious."

"Thank you. It was quite difficult to find enough ingredients for such a large cup, but I'm happy you enjoy it."

The scene that took place inside the Mystholt was quite strange indeed. A young woman and a great dragon stood over a chess board, not bothered by the strong winds that guarded the castle. It has been some years since the two of them hid behind wall of mist and wind. They both swore to keep their late Kings castle safe from harm and the passing of time. It would take many more years until a young prince would scatter the winds and bring a storm of change upon the world. But neither of the two guardians had any idea of the adventurous future ahead of them. At the moment they simply enjoyed each others' presence.

While dragon and sylvan were fond of each other, they wished for the excitement of those days gone by. However, currently they were absorbed into their chess game.

"It seems your queen lies defeated" remarked the dragon.

"Indeed. However you have left yourself open for my counterattack." The sylvan moved her king one field forward.

Red eyes fixed on the woman the dragon let out a small growl. The wind seemed to pick up ever so slightly. He knew what she meant with that move.

"Say, Windwyrm, why weren't you at his side?" The question was asked with an even voice, even if purple eyes didn't meet red ones.

"You know the story very well. We don't need to retell it." The horse took position.

"He was pact bound with the six Greatwyrms. How could it be none of you were at his side during that moment?" The King took another field forward.

"We can't be everywhere at once. It was a big battle, We were needed elsewhere. He always did say that he was no more important than all the other soldiers that followed him." The tower defeated the Bishop.

"You and I both know that he was never the brightest with that big heart of his." The King defeated the tower.

"I will not have you talk that way about him." The wind grew stronger. The woman had to brush her hair from her face and tied her hair into a braid. When she looked at the dragon she couldn't hide the tears that stood in her eyes.

"What has happened, cannot be reversed. Let us not speak of the past" exclaimed the windwyrm solemnly.

For a while, the two sat in silence, their tea cold. Then, the sylvan moved the king another field. He was now surrounded by enemies.

"I was wondering..." the woman picked up a pawn and placed it next to the King "... if i was strong enough... do you think I'd have made a difference?"

Gently, the dragon took his horse, and placed it on the field occupied by the king.

"No. None of us could have."

The sylvan stood up and left the fields without another word.

For a moment the dragon contemplated going after her, but decided against it. The wounds of that day were fresh in both their minds, and they had more than enough time to tend to them. There was no need to rush. Old souls heal slowly after all.

Unfolding his mighty wings the windwyrm took flight. In doing so he fanned the storm. None should penetrate this barrier. His late Kings castle would be forgotten and the world would move on. The world knew peace and would never have to face a foe so dark, or so he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess i'll make a series out of the greatwyrms talking to adventurers? Maybe? Let's see if I have any more good ideas.  
As always thanks to discord for helping me flesh that idea out


End file.
